No Longer Enemies
by Bobbygirl61
Summary: Steven, a new wolf, imprints on a vampire, Lexi. Sam isn't to happy about his imprint and doesn't think strait. Also, what about Jenniffer, Steven's old girlfriend? Where does the army of vampires come in? T for a little violence, not much. Better summery inside.


**No Longer an Enemy**

**Summery: **

**Steven, a new wolf, imprints on Lexi, a nonvegitarian vampire. How will things play out when Sam react badly to Lexi, blaming her for the death of his friend? When Jenniffer, an ex-girlfriend, finds out, what will Steven do? And what about the vampire army that achuelly killed Sam's cousin/friend?**

**Summery of Chapter:**

**Steven gets welcomed to a pack after hurting his girlfriend Jenniffer**.

**A/N This really isn't about the characters so much as the plot, which I don't own. This is sort of a remix of Sam and Emily, but not really? There's a lot going on in this and I'm sorry. Take's place at the begining of Eclipse. Also, I'm apogize for any spelling or grammer error. I have no spelll check and can download nothing. I'm super sorry. Read on. I don't own Twilight. I just own Lexi, Steven and Jenniffer.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

"Steve! Hurry!" Jennifer screams. Her curly brown hair bouces. Her big green eyes sparkle in the unnarle sunny light in Forks. She beccons her hands and jumps out of the back of my green truck. She insisted on going on the only sunny day of the month. Her lips slitly curve. My heart beats faster.

Jennifer has been my girlfriend for three years now and I grew to love every tiny thing she does. Like the way her lips curve when she's in a hurry, or when she bits her lips when she's annoyed.

I sigh, knowing I have to gather all the things she forgot.

"Coming! Go on ahead I'll catch up!" She smiles, showing her sharp white teeth.I chuckle and smile back. I grab a bottle of sunscreen and her sunglasses. She always forgets things. I sigh and grab our towels and umberellas, too.

I find her in the water and chunck the sunscreen at her. She flimsly catches it. I put down our towels and umbrella.

For the sunny days and the fact that graduation is over, there isn't anyone but us here.

She sighs and smile while she lays down in the sun and pats on the sun screen.

"You know," she starts pats some more sunscreen on her arm and rubbing it in,"this moment, right now, is perfect! You're here the sun feels so good and I'm here with you, and we love each other through thick and thin forever and always." She leans in and kisses my lips. I over laps over hers. She brushes back my shaggy blonde hair, and looks into my deep brown eyes. She breaks free and says with her eyes closed, " I love you, Steven Max Gray."

I sigh into her mouth once we kiss again say," As I love you, Jennifer Marry Henderson."

She giggles and runs to the ocean. I chase her and try to pull her in.

"So, when will you be taking me to California?" I ask reminder her of her promise.

"Tomorrow!" she squils.

"Oh... Really?! I'll have to pack," I say making a mental note.

"Thanks for reminding me. I have to, too."

I push her a little, and she tumbles over. I laugh and hold my hand out to her. She pulls me in with into the freezing water.

We dance around in the water for what seems like forever. I laugh when she slips and she laughs when I fall.

"You know what?" Jenniffer asks when we lay down on the towels," I'm begining to think Edward is obbssed with Bella. And Mike, he's all over me." I laugh at our gossip.

"Yeah, I think so, too. He's begining to annoy me..." I trail off. Mike knows perfectly well Jenniffer will aways be mine. I imagain punching him in the gut...

"Jealous?" she asks.

"Nope." I would never be jealous of that.

"Oh, really? " she sits up on her elbow. " I kissed him..."

I immiditally stand up. She kissed some one? Why? How could she devote her love to me not five minutes ago and then tell me she kissed Mike? I look at her. "YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU, JENNIFFER! THREE YEARS? FOR HIM?! WHY?!"

She looks at me and says,"Calm down, Steven. I was joking." She places her hand on my sholder and pulls back. "You're burning up! Let's go. It's too hot here." I should go. That would be the best thing, but I'm way to angry to do that. My whole body is sweeting and I'm shivering.

"No," I say calmly but with as much venom I can muster up. I run off into the woods. I'm shaking and it scares me. I am hot... But she thought it would be funny to hurt me like that?

I get a wave of sickness in my stomache as I picture her kissing him. Then, another wave of anger hit me as I flip out into... A wolf? My clothse rip off and fall off. My fur is an silver color with a tint of red.

Paws hit the ground. I'm... Huge! my mind wonders to my grandad. He always told me stories about dessending from wolvle, but I was a kid and thought they were just stories! They're all real? So, the cold ones? Imprints? It's real? My head hurts from all this knowlage.

I dodge tree and run picture Jenniffer. I have to see if she's my imprint. I still love her. She's my bestfriend.

I run around to figure out how to get back to me. If I go to her like this, she'll freak out and possiblly call the police and Cheif Swan will begin a hunt. I continue my run until I smell more wolves. Not too long ago I'm guessing because it's so frest maybe an hour ago. I hear rough paw against the ground and immeditally crouch down. A rusty looking wolf look at me. He turns human in front of me. His naked body stands and he seems unemberristed by it.

He says, " My name's Jacob. I know this is weird for you, but think calm thoughs so we can speak."

Mom. She always made me happy when I got mad so easily. "Shush, Honey. Whatever it is, it'll go away." Shanta was her meant calm. It fit her perfect. She died in a car crash.

Mom fills my mind, and I feel myself transform. I feel red and hot because I'm naked.

"Steven," I say.

"Here let me explain some things." He snorts and starts to tell me about the wolves.

**A/N This is the 2nd or maybe 4 A/N because I hate them. Anyway, I hate uploading stories so, I just make it one long "Chapter" so you won't have to wait. Thanks :).**

**Chapter 2: Something New**

**Chapter Summery:**

**Steven meets the pack and Sam calls a meeting.**

"Wow, we have a leader?" I ask. It's not like I don't do leaders, but I'm not thrilled.

"Yeah," Jacob rolls his eyes and laughs," Kind of annoying, but Sam's not so bad. Though, what he says goes."

"And if I were to phase now, I could hear your thoughts?" I ask confused.

"Nope," he pops his "P." " I'd have to be a wolf. That's what really bugs me. No privacy. None."

"Oh," I say as we walk to go see the other wolves.

"And, vampires? They're real?" I think I know the answer but, I need to hear it.

He shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and snorts.

"Yeah. They're real and a real pain. They suck out the blood of our friends and family. They're blood suckers. You know the Cullens? Anyway they're "veggie vampires." They eat off of animals, but they could, at any moment snap and drink a human." He mumbles something like, "perfect for her."

He opens a door to a big kitchen. A woman turns around with a big plate of what smells like sandwiches. I smile and see her face. It's filled with sucken in lines. A little fragment of scares. I try not to gasp and succeed with my smile.

"So, you're the new wolf?" she says in a kind voice.

"I guess."

"Oh, go ahead and take a seat. Sandwich?"

I sit down next to Jacob. He yawns and stretches.

He tackles the sandwiches and gulps it down with a huge litter of water. I sit surprised at how he lives.

"Paul and Quil, some of my friends, will be here in like..."

Just then I hear big foot steps out side and the door slams open.

"Quil," the first one says with an out stretched hand. The other hand is digging into the sandwiches. I shake it and the other one, Paul, smiles.

"So," He plops down beside me,"you're the new wolf. How you liking it?"

"Um, it's okay," I say truthfully. Nothing's wrong.

"Yeah," Paul says as he sits with an arm full of bread and meat," we get kill leeches. "

"Yay," I say with no enthusiasm. They sound mean and heartless. The Cullens writin all over it. That's what Jacob says anyway.

"You'll have to try it. Anyways, Sam wants us to get Leah, Seth and the nooby to a meeting. Says somethings up," Quil says kicking back, feet on the table. The woman with scars goes to get a new platter of sandwiches and starts cleaning the other.

"Let's get going," Jacob grunts and stands. "Come on, Stevey." He pats my back as I stand.

"You guys coming?" I ask.

"We're going to eat. Catch up with you later. And, we'll get Seth." Quil says and Paul complains.

Jacob laughs. "We'll get Leah. Happy?"

I stare at him. A girl? Leah?

"She's annoying." Jacob rolls his eyes.

I laugh. I know I'm going to like him.

We run around in his Rabbitt to get Leah.

"Have you imprinted?" I ask Jacob while in his car.

He cringes and sighs. "No. The girl I love is in love with a vampire."

"That's... she know she loves a leech?"

"Ha, you can say that again, and yeah. The blood sucker's name is Edward, but I will get her. She loves me she just don't know it ,yet, " his eye narrow in anger. Edward and Bella. Great. That must hurt.

"Yet?" I ask confused. What can he do? She's in love with a leech.

"Well, I'm sort of making it up as I go along."

"What if you mess up?" I ask. Something could happen and ruin it.

"I'll never stop trying..."

The ride quiets.

"Sam wants us! This is Steven Gray! He's our newest pack member!" Jacob shouts when we reach the door. He bangs in it. "Leah! Hurry up!"

"Shut up!" a deep almost manly voice hisses. "I'm getting dressed!"

Jacob laughs. "Not like I haven't seen you naked. Anyway we have to get our wolf on anyway. Sam's calling a meeting."  
"Oh, shut up." she says when she opens the door. She has short orangish brown hair and an odd face but not ugly. "I'm not going to parade around naked."

"Whatever let's go."Jacob says.

"Oh, hi. I'm Steven, " I say.

She looks me up and down. "Great. Some other sad thoughts to be heard."

She pushes past me, and I look at Jacob confused.

"Like I said, annoying."

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

**Chapter summary:**

**Steven learns that some one's running around the border and gets his first order.**

_Stop thinking about it, Jacob. _Leah thinks. After the turned into a huge silver wolf.

_It's not like I can help it! Steven, I'm sorry you had to see that. _Jacob thinks to me. He just thought of Leah naked. Not bad just not to pretty.

_Steven, I just met you, but shut up. Not my fault Jacob goes around thinking about it. Keep your thoughts to yourself. _Leah snaps.

_Sorry! _I say. I really am...

Jenniffer must be so sad. In some odd way, Leah reminds me of her. She's strong and hides her true feelings. Jenniffer...

_Jenniffer's pretty. _Jacob pictures her in his mind.

_Yeah, I guess. _I think of when I left her.

_Harsh. But that's how things play out. I'd stay away from her. If we freak out, when can phase. That's how Emily got her scar. You're not allowed to tell her anything about us... Don't go near her. Just for her safety. _Jacob sighs in his mind. Like he know how it feels. He shows me his story which only remind me of her again.

I... can't.. see her? Why? Well, I know why but it hurts to not see her again.

_You're helping her. Anyway, don't think of Emily too much. It's Sam's won't say anything because you're new but he may think it. Nothing personal._

_Oh... okay._

Leah thinks of Sam and tells me her story in her mind.

_Guys! Hurry up! _A different voice comes in.

_Seth..._ Leah moans. It's her little brother. He's a sandy wolf. 15 years old from Leah's point of view.

_Sam's about the be here anyway. Big news. Oh, and hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. _

_Steven Gray._

_Cool. Are you the Big News._

_Don't think so. _I laugh. Jacob seems like he'd smile.

_Guys, come on. _A controlling voice says.

_Sam. _They all say to me.

_Hello, Steven._

_Hi, Sam._

_Down to business. A new vampire has been going around our border. I've already asked the Cullens. They have no clue who it is. They'll help out anyway the can. _

They all think.

_Blood suckers... _

_Great..._

_Wonderful..._

_Hey guys! _Pual, Quil, and some other guys say once the phase.

_Hey, a new blood sucker is running around our border... _I told them. I learned by all theses guys images that vampire are idiots that sparkle and kill.

_True that._ All but one say. Seth _likes _them...

_They did nothing to me. _he says defensively.

_Seth! Quit! _Sam's alfa order quiets him.

_Steven. Run our borders. You can smell us. If you see a vampire, howl. We'll come and help end it._

_Okay, Sam._ I say allowing the alpha's order.

_Jacob will take your place when you're done. Come in around 3:00 tomorrow morning. Quil will take your place then. Quil, run for an hour. That leech will not get in. Not one second will the borders be unprotected. This vampire kill over 30 humans. One of my cousins that I loved._

A boy runs through his mind. He has blue eyes and dark black hair. He looks around 17.

_Go. _Sam say and I start to run the border.

_Okay guys, go ahead._

**Chapter 4: First encounter**

**Chapter Summery: Steven meets a certain vampire.**

*Pat* *Pat* My silver paws hit the ground. Rain falls. I'm soggy but I am happy to be here. I feel like I belong. When My mother died, I went to live with my father which my mother divorced. She was tire that he was always drunk and even hit me once. He's drunk there, too. Made me feel like trash.

"You're a stupid boy. 'Caused my life to be like it is. See this?" he pointed around his trashy apartment, " This is 'cause you complained about how I slap ya." he refused to say punched in the face.

"You ruined the marriage."

I sniff around and point my ears in front of me. A new smell that burns my nose. Vampire! I run faster to find it. I dodge trees. I need to see it to make sure I'm right. Then, I'll howl my huge butt off.

"Don't. Please." A sweet longing voice pleads. I turn around and see her. Her short brown hair cups her pale white skin. She's an angel. She's small. She's...She's. I look at her eyes and know. I know that they are the only reason I'm here. If it weren't for them, I'd be float lonely in space.I wouldn't be here if it weren't for those big red eyes. She's.. She's my imprint. I imprinted on a leech?! No! An angel. I'd do anything for her. Be anything for her.

"Please don't tell them," she pleads from a tree. She glides down. Her face is clearly worried. I'd do anything to clear that look off her face.

_I won't! I swear!_

"Thanks." She looks relieved. I know she can read my mind.

"I can. And by the way, I'm Lexi. Yes, I'm a vampire."

_Wow. So you know. _

"You imprinted on me. Yeah" She smiles.

_Do you want me to leave?_

"No. No. That's fine. I know all about you and your pack. I hear your pack wants to kill me, but my brother's in there. I need to make sure he's ok. His name is Brandy. Please, when you can, will you look for him. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. I like you. Your mind is sweet. Is that weird?"

_No._

She laughs and I smile because I did that.

"Good. I've got to go now I guess. I'm... yeah. Bye, Steven."

_Bye! Bye, Lexi. Will I see you again?_

"Yeah. Tonight... I know you'll be here at 3:00. Then we can make sense of this."

_Okay. See ya._

"Bye."

She runs off. I long to go with her, but Alphas orders...

**Chapter 5: Alpha's orders**

**Chapter summary:**

**Sam isn't happy about Steven's imprint.**

I try to hold my thoughts back and check on Brandy. I go house to house until I finally find him. I try to make sense of just happened. Lexi... I'd do anything for this girl. Anything. She ask jump off a cliff, I'd do it to make her happy. She ask to paint her nail. Bam! I'll do it. She ask me to love her, to care for needs and wants... I'll say, "I already do." The knowlage of understanding she's a vampire changes noting. The stench suddenly smell sweet and cool. The knowledge that she kills is a obstical, but if make her happy... Can I accept that? Is that really something I'm okay with?

I knock on a new door and ask for Brandy.

"Yes?"

"Brandy? Do you know where your sister is?" I ask. I need to know if I'm hurting him or not.

He his small with brown hair. 13 maybe. "What?! No! No!"

"Brandy, tell me the truth. She's worried about you."

He whisperers. I know this is odd for him. "You know?" He looks down and a tear falls.

"Yeah, I won't tell."

"She can't get to me," he sobs.

"I know. She wants to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. Tell her I love her," He pleads.

"I got to go now. I'll tell her if I see her again." I didn't want to give him hope that he can see her.

I run to the woods and take of my clothes, tie them to my leg loosely and phase.

_Here to relive you of your... What?! Really?_

_Um... no...Yeah..._ I suck at not thinking of things. Jacob...

_WELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU HOWL? _

_She asked my not to..._

_IT DOESN'T MATTER!_

_I'm so sorry..._

_We have to tell Sam._

_Please... no._

_Steven, you imprinted on the enemy..._

_... I know._

_Sam will know what to do._

We get closer to home, thinking of everything over and over. Not knowing what will happen. I imprinted on a killer, that I love. I love this natural enemy with sweet eyes. Red but that maybe be cause she's young. I think of her perfect white cold skin. I picture fire and ice melting together into steam, when Sam phases.

_Sam... _I think of Lexi and tell the story in my head. Sam shakes and growls.

_No! Steven you will NOT see her again! Never! Go! Get away! Go home! Come back at three like I said, but you will come see me!_

_Yes, Sam... _What can I do? I have to she wants me to see her! I'm torn between alpha and imprint... What about Jenniffer?

_You will listen to me! _

_Sam,_ Jacob cuts in _give him some slack._

Sam growls and snarls. He jumps and tackles me. I immediately show my stomach. A sign I'm not a threat. I pin my ears down and lick my lips. All signs that I won't fight back.

_Okay! I'll come back! Okay? I'll come back.. I...I won't...I...can't...see...see her. _I say in defeat.

_Get away, Steven... I'll do something I won't regret._

I phase but not easily. He clearly doesn't want me to think on Lexi. My heart pounds in my chest. She's perfect. Her eyes are the only thing keeping me here, I'm not allowed to see again...

I going to float into space...

**Chapter 6: Never again.**

**Chapter summary:**

**Steven's asked to do something he can't do.**

" Hey, Dad," I say when I get home.

"Get away... I'm ti-i-red." He's drunk on a couch...

I run to my room. I see myself for the first time. I'm taller and tanner than I was. I know I'm stronger. I punched down a tree on my way here. I felt good so, I continued.

I lay on my bed. Lexi! She's all I think about. Lexi! She's all I want. Lexi!

I'm in the woods. Surprisingly, I can see.

_Sam still mad? _I ask Seth.

_Um... _He picture Sam punching down a door and screaming.

_Oh..._

_ it true? Sorry to be so..._

_Yeah, Seth... Do you know why he wants me._

_Yeah. He's going to ask you something. _

Then phases where I can't see what.

Great. What does he want to ask me. My dedication is to this pack. To Lexi... I don't even know her last name, but I love her.

_Umm... Sam wants you._ He pictures a place in his mind that I know. Jacob rushes then phases back.

I run to where Jacob pictured. What could he want? What in my power can I do that makes them both happy when what makes them both happy is two totally different thing?

_Steven... _Sam says in front of me.

_What?_

_You will go find Lexi. I know she will meet you. You will then take her to Brandy. We will be there and destroy her._

I jump up and bark and growl.

_What?! No! Sam, no! Please! PLEASE! NO!_

_STEVEN! _he growls. I back down.

_YOU WILL._

_SAM..._

_SHE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! Steven! She's a killer!_

_MAYBE NOT!_

_...She did._

_Sam._

_Do it!_

I run away and wolf tears run down my face. I try not to think of my plan. I think of her screaming at how she trusted me. NO! I can't do it.

_You have to! _Jacob says.

_I know! _I cry.

_I'm sorry. _He phases back to human.

I run as slow as possible.

There she is... Lexi.

**Chapter 7: Lexi's Plan**

**Chapter Summary:**

**They form a plan.**

I hide my plan.

"Steven!" She shrills.

_Lexi! I know where... Look... _

"What's wrong?" Her perfect eye look at me. No able to lie to her, even to protect her, I show her what Sam had told me to do.

"Oh." She looks at me with her lesser red eyes that hold me in my place.

_But, I can't._

"Steven... "

_I wish I could...do something_

"You can though. I can see it in you."

_I He... I'm stuck!_

"We can run away."

_Please... _I plead. I wish there's something I could do.

"But Brandy." She wonders.

_He's says he loves you._ I think, hoping this will make her feel better.

She sits on the other side of the border, and sighs.

"You know, we shouldn't be together. I have a friend, she can see the people we will fall in love with. She saw a wolf. It scared me silly. Then, she told me about a war she fought in once, for "land."She saw huge werewolves and told me that we are natural enemies. But, she knew that they turn human. So, I wasn't scared any more."

_Good. I don't hate you._

"I don't hate you. Should we go?"

I stand there. Alpha's orders on my shoulders, but I run. The orders disappearing.

/

**A/N Sorry I'm just here to say that was one of many things that the worked out... um... Read on :).**

**Chapter 8: No...**

**Chapter summary:**

**Steven meets another hurdle to dodge. **

We run in silence.

We run until I'm tired.

We run until I can't.

We run for a whole day.

We stop in some warm wood. Somewhere in California near a dessert.

"You're tired. Oh, my gosh! I'm an idiot. You're probably hungry and thirsty and..."

_N-No. I'm fine! Can we stop though. For Something to eat. And, please Lexi, can you get me some clothes?_

She swiftly nods and dashes to get me some clothes.

I lay down and rest my head on my paws. I close my eyes and slow my breathing. I sleep.

...

"Hey, Steven?"

I jump up in my human form. Nude.

"Oh!" I immediately cover myself and see Lexi with an arm full of clothes. She is even wearing new clothes herself. She stands in front of me and hands me some expensive shirts and pants.

I shuffle them on.

"Sorry," I apologize. She giggles and sits by me.

"Don't be."

"Wy not?"

"First time I've really seen you human."

I smile she does, too.

I smile and ask," Can we, maybe, get some food?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sure."

I know she won't be eating. Which leads me to have to ask, "Lexi, what do you... feed on?"

She looks down. "Well, people..."

I hold back my shock and gasp knowing it will hurt her. I want to cry out and ask why. But, I want to make her comfortable more than anything.

"Okay."

She looks at me. "I'm sorry, Steven, but I can't not..."

"It's okay, Lexi."

I walk over to her. I cup her face in my hands and ask, "May I kiss you?"

She smiles and pulls back. "Not just yet."

"Oh, sorry." I look down. We've just met! How could I ask that?

"Let's just go to eat," she says and take my hand. She brushes back he short brown hair with a swift motion. I undress and tie the new clothes to my leg and turn wolf. She looks at me and says," I can only hear your thought s when you're wolf. Maybe because I can only hear you when I need to. Anyway, follow me."

We go to Dennis' Coffee and Breakfast. I smell the food and my stomach growls with anger. Pancakes with butter and syrup drizzle over, the and eggs with salt and yoke all other them.

My stomach rumbles.

"I'm so sorry, Steven Gray. I'm super-duper sorry. I'm used to running with other vampires," She looks at me when we sit down.

"It's fine. You can make up for that if you tell me about yourself." A smile crosses her face and she say, "Sure."

She crosses her hands in her lap and over laps her legs.

"Umm, my full name is Lexi Elizabeth Whit. A vampire found me in my fathers backyard when I was watching Brandy. We dated for a while once we talked. He told me what he was and I was ecstatic. Forbidden love! Like now now! He told me everything and asked if I wanted to be one. Ofcourse I did. Once it was over, I ran away. Hurt like fire and lightning striking me over and over. Never stopping. He found a new girl and left me. putting it kindly. Then, I tried to get in the border to tell Brandy about me and that I had to leave. Never could. Anyway, yeah there you have it." She smile while I order a Dennis size hamburger and 2 large cherry Cokes. Along with one large plate of fries.

The male waiter look at my imprint who wore sunglasses into the restraunt.

"And for you, beautiful?" he points his pen at her and licks his lips as he says it.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Taken, but fries, please." He jots down he list and points his head down while walking away.

"How do you handle these people? Aren't you thirsty?" I ask surprised. I always heard it's hard for them.

"Not easily, Steven. I unusually would be itching to drink them, but truthfully, your... odor is ruining the smell." She laughs as I do.

"I'll get it to go."

She nods and squirms in her chair.

The door chimes and I turn to see who entered.

Her green eyes look at me in shock and hurt. Arms crossed and across her stomach a tear forms in her eyes.

"Steven?" she questions with a crack in her voice while her lips quiver.

"Jenniffer," I whisper.

**Chapter 9: Confession with a friend.**

**Chapter summary:**

**Steven explains the truth to Jenniffer.**

"Steven?" Lexi asks, " Who's that?"

Unable to denie her anything, I give her a simple answer, "She... was my girlfriend. I forgot about California..." I think aloud. I recall my final day with her asking her when we get to go together.

Jenniffer looks at Lexi in awe and cries. She covers her mouth and runs out. The door chimes again. "Lexi, will you wait here and take the food, please?" She nods and I run out to catch Jenniffer.

She sits on the steps and cries.

"Jennifer," I whisper.

"NO! JUST DON'T, STEVEN."

"Please, let me explain," I plead.

"Steven, I get it, okay? She's beautiful and I can't compete with that! I guess we broke up anyway..." she sobs wiping away tears.

I sit next to her. "I'm sorry, Jenniffer!" It hurt me to hurt her like that. My stomach twist in pain. Lexi needs me. She's my imprint! I'll stay until she needs me no more, or stay forever. If I have to... hurt Jenniffer... I will. It hurts...

"Tell me why?" she asks.

"I... You won't believe me..."

She closes her eyes and says," I will."

I look to Lexi, knowing she hers me in my time of need and think, _Should I tell her?_

She nods through the window when the waiter comes with my food.

"Can you sack those?" I hear her say through the glass.

"Jenniffer, I'm a werewolf... Let me explain."

She sits for a minute and laughs an evil laugh. "You know what Steven? I've her some lame excuses for break ups before in my time but really? Am I so dumb that you think I'll believe you?!" She sobs more and gets up to run to the woods near the end of the road.

I sigh and cry. I lost my best friend! Lexi comes out and I dry up.

"I'm sorry, Steven... This isn't working out...," Lexi says and hands me my food.

What?! Why am I so stupid?! What have I done?!

"Steven, you lost your friend because of me..." she trails off.

"No! Please, Lexi."

"Are you sure?"

"Stay!" I plead.

She nods and hugs me.

"You could show her, Steven. She ran into the woods. I hear her."

It's true. I hear her sobs and sniffles from her on the steps of Dennis'.

"Are you sure?" I ask eyeing her sunglass cover eyes.

"Yes."

"I still love you, Lexi. She's just a friend now."

" I know... I love you, too." She hugs me and I lean close to her ears.

"May I kiss you now?" I ask.

She gets close to my lips and blush hers back and forth. I feel her cool breath when she say,"Not yet."

She jumps up and smiles. "I'll get us a hotel room at Hotel 1 while you go get your friend back."

I nod and she jogs at a human pace.

"Love you!" I call. She stops and smiles.

"Love you, too."

33333333 33333333

I jog over to the woods and walk slowly to her.

"Go... a-away." She has a hard time breathing.

"Can I show you?" I ask.

She laughs. "Go right a head." She eyes me and watches as I go behind a few trees and change out of my clothes not wanting to rip them.

I phase. When I round the tree, she jumps up. "Woah! Steven?! Is that you?!" I nod my wolf head and she bust out laughing.

"Wow! Can you change back?"

I nod again. I go back around the trees and phase back to my normal self. I get back in my clothes and hug her. "Believe me now?"

"Yes, explain."

**Chapter 10 :Unfair**

**Chapter summary:**

**Jenniffer crosses the line. Steven finds out something. Lexi tells him her true feelings. Steven visits Jenniffer to say good-bye.**

I tell Jenniffer everything. She listens and ask questions and laughs. When I get to imprint, she finches a lot and a tear runs down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jenniffer. I can't help it. I will always love you, but in a different way. A better way."

She hugs me. "I'm in a college now. Come see me, okay?"

"If I can." I can't promise anything.

She writes down the address of the college once she grabs a pen and paper from her huge yellow purse and hands it to me.

"I love you, Steven." She gets up and hugs me. She runs off... Leaving her purse. Like always, she forgets things.

"Jenniffer!" She smiles and runs back. "Silly me," she whispers and kisses me. I pull back and stand up.

"I'm sorry..." I say.

"No... I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She grabs her purse and runs.

I watched her as she ran and sat down and thought for a while. Then I changed and I'm now running.

"Hello, I'm here with Lexi White," I tell the receptionest when I arrive to the small hotel lined with blue and white tile ,10 floors high.

"Name?" he asks without so much as a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Steven Gray," I reply.

He makes a call.

"Yes, are you expecting a Steven Gray? Okay, Okay. I'll send him up."

He hands me a card while I tap my foot at the tall brown-haired man.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"6th floor. 6-D."

I walk off into the elevator and press six. I tap my foot again and force a dent in the floor. For some reason, it annoys me that she kissed me.. She knows I'm with Lexi...

Oh, Lexi! What will she thinks?

The elevator dings and I walk through the hall looking for D. I knock first to make sure she's decent.

"Steven?" She asks.

"Yeah," I answer slowly.

She opens the door and smile with out her sun glasses. Her eyes are blue?

"Um,..." I point at her eyes.

"Contacts. This is close to my real eye color."

"I like them."

She steps back and leads me to the bed. One bed? She sits on it and pats for me to sit by her. I pull of my tennis shoes and shirt, leaving my pants on. I yawn and smile at her.

"So, what happened?" she asks.

I sigh. "She believed me."

Her face looks confused. "Did you not want her to?"

"No. She kissed me." She looks angry but smooths it immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lexi."

"No. Don't. It wasn't your fault."

She hugs me and looks at my eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks.

"Any time. Any thing," I say.

Her oddly soft cool lips find mine. She nibbles on the bottom and over laps hers over mine. Icey coolness engulfs me, and I feel cold. I love it. I brush my hand in her hair and grab it, tugging slightly. She runs her hand in mine and pulls hard. Oddly, it's a good pain.

I pull back and smile. "I love you, Lexi."

"I Love you, Steven."

I wake up under the covers of a bed. I know Lexi left to... hunt, but my hands search for her anyway. Instead I find a note. My rough hands caress the small letter. I run my figures over the smooth surface before I open it.

_My Steven,_

_I'm more than happy to say I'm trying to hunt animals as you have suggested. They smell... off but fill me up enough to where I'm not so thirsty. _

_Anyway, I came back to you still asleep... snoring. Ha! I decided to go shopping and buy you some breakfast._

_Your Imprint and girlfriend,_

_Lexi_

I smile and lay back down to sleep. I'm still tired from yesterday's cayos.

33

"Sleepy head..." An angels voice chimes, "Wakey wakey. Eggs and Bacey."

I open my eyes and smell... well, eggs and bacon. I see Lexi. Her eyes cheerful and blue. The eyes that hold me where I am.

"2:00... you know how hard it is to find a drive thru that still serves breakfast it at two?" she jokes and hands me the food and what smells like orange juice.

"Sorry, but it taste good. Oh, and how was deer?" I ask digging in.

"Bearable."

I smile and kiss her cheek, and smell in her sweet scent. She giggle and gets up to go turn on the T.V.

"In other news," a female reporter starts," Forks is having a hard time with a series of murders. The new serial killer, nick named The Bloodless Murder, has ended or 30 lives.

"He leaves the victims without a trace of blood or any evidence for that latest victim is victim number 43, Lisa James. Murder yesterday around 6:00 p.m. last night. She-"

I turn off the T.V. Lexi looks at me with a confused face.

"Did you drink anyone from Forks?" I ask her.

" No? One or two from Seattle but... why?"

"Boy or girls?"

"Both girls, but, Steven, they where both wanted pot heads..."

"No, Lexi, that's fine... Sam said you killed his cousin. That's why he wanted me to..."

"Oh," she say finally getting it. Sam falsely accused Lexi. That was _not _okay.

"Um, I'll be back. I'm going to talk Jenniffer. She wants me visit her. I'll be back in an hour or so." I need to tell her goodbye.

"I'll pack and hunt while you're gone."

"Bye, Angel." I kiss her forehead. I'm a good six inches taller than her.

"Steven?" Jenniffer asks when she opens the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask. She looks around and say, "Um."

"Please?'' I ask again.

"Sure..." she says. She opens the door wider and revels a teenager around 17.

"Don't be mad... He's a friend," she whispers so only I can hear it.

"I'd prefer if we could speak in private," I hiss at her. Somethings wrong with me.

"David, maybe you should go home," she insists.

"Who's he?" he asks in a deep voice, trying to act tough. I roll my eyes.

"She said leave." I sternly say.

He backs off and walks out of the small building and down the steps.

"Thanks." she says.

I walk in on the couch and she follows.

"I'm going back to Forks tomorrow," I say looking at her dirty apartment that reminded me of my dad's. I waunder if he knows I'm gone.

"Oh, okay." she looks down.

"Look, Jenniffer, I love you, but nothing will ever be like it was. I... you know I imprinted on Lexi when you kissed me."

She breaks down and her lower lip quivers. She sobs, "I'm sorry. I was hoping you still loved me enough to kiss me back and hold me. It was dumb! I'm sorry!" Her pain reaches me. A side, I'm not sure how large, want to hold her and kiss her and make things better. Another wants to just leave and see Lexi. Again, I'm not sure how large.

"No, I'm sorry,Jenniffer, I didn't come here to bash on you. I'm sorry." She looks at me. I see her green eye look me over.

"You really grew," she finally says. I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it comes with being a wolf."

"You're hot, too."

"Yeah."

She leans on my shoulder and holds me there for a long time.

"I'll aways love you, Steven. David's a friend. I swear. He wants more but still."

I close my eyes and give her a peck on the cheek. She looks at me and knows I'm about to leave for good.

"Good-bye, Steven." I stand up and she hugs me from the couch.

I walk to the door. "Bye, Jenniffer."

As I walk out the door, I think of nothing but Lexi, and I don't feel a bit of sorrow for it.

That side, I find, is much bigger. There's no comparison.

**Chapter 11: confrontation**

**Chapter summary:**

**Steven confronts Sam. The pack goes over Steven's idea of another vampire.**

I run back to the hotel, anxious to see Lexi. I run up the stair, to annoyed to wait for the stupid elevator. I knock on the door and Lexi opens it.

"Hey, everything packed?" I ask her.

"Yup ready to go. I bought some luggage... and a car." she say handing me the keys.

"When?" Was I gone that long?

"Ha! About... thirty minutes ago. Gray like your name. Lexus. Kind of like my name." I roll my eyes and grab the bags. She leads the way to the car. I have to say, I'm impress. It's new and shiny, fast, too. She paid the annoying receptiononist and I packed the car.

I grab a bite to eat on the way and then we go.

We talk a long the way. Mostly about my plan. Lexi says I'm over reacting, but it annoys me so much. He about made me murder my imprint because he jumped to conclusions.

I hold out my hand and she laces our figures. "I just need to speak with him." I say while I turn the blinker on to turn.

"Steven, you didn't hurt me. He didn't kill me," I flinch but she continues," no harm done I'm fine."

I roll my eyes but she doesn't see it.

"Still, I need to tell him the truth about you so he can search for the right vampire."

I tab the gas, speed up, and pass three of four cars.

"Anyways," she starts, " what if Sam doesn't react well to me being on his land?"

"If he hurts you..." I start and tense when I think about what he could do.

"Then, we shouldn't go."

"Tell me not to go and I won't" I say because it's the truth. She slumps in her seat.

"I won't make your dession. I'm just prompting you some ideasas to why we shouldn't go."

I sigh and turn again. We are almost there.

_Welcome to Fork! _A sign says.

"If you do go, though," she starts," I'll go with you."

"I know," I smiles. She already said this about four times already and I believe her. I kiss her hand and she smiles.

"Well, I guess you're coming with me." I turn to the border and continue on. Not stopping for a single second.

I pull into the driveway of Jacobs house. I park the car and I get out to rush to open Lexi's door for her and hold he behind my back.

Jacob runs out shirtless and bare foot and looks at my face in awe.

"Steven, this isn't a good place to be. Sam's looking for you everywhere. He's not happy about what you did." Jacob rushes, "She a leech!"

"I don't care! I love her and Sam had me try to kill the girl I love. Tell me what you would have done, Jacob! Huh?" I spit at him. He sighs knowing the answer.

"I know, but if I were you, I'd phase incase Sam tries tearing her to bits."

Behind me, Lexi flinchesd. I look at Jacob with pure anger.

"What, speaking the truth?"

I back her up and phase, tearing up my clothes.

_Hope on my back. _I tell her. She reluctantly jumps and land on my back. Light as a feather.

_Ask Jacob where Sam is. _I tell her. She pauses for a brief second.

"Excuse me, Jacob, Steven would like to know where Sam may be." she says as politely and careful as possible.

"Um, I bet he's running the boarders. How did you guys get in anyway?"

"We drove in." She answers simply.

"Oh, well, I guess... good luck." He's not comfortable around her. I can clearly see that.

I nod my head and run. Lexi grabs my fur.

I sniff the air and smell him. He's close...

_Sam! _I think. Why can't I hear him?

"Maybe when you left the pack, you left their mind." Lexi suggests. It makes sense.

_Sam?! _I try again.

_Steven, _he thinks.

_Sam, I'd like to tell you, you have a wrong idea of Lexi. She has not murdered you cousin. It's a different one. While we were gone, he murdered more people. It wasn't Lexi._

_How do you know?_

_I watched the news._

_Where you around her the while time?_

_Well, no._

_She could have come back! _He's getting angry and so am I.

_But she didn't! We where in California. It would take about two hours to get there and two more hours to get back. I was gone around one so... you do the math._

He goes silent for a while and then thinks.

_Steven, I apologize. I'm not thinking clearly. I wrongly accused your imprint and I am deeply sorry. Even if she did, it wasn't in my place to hurt her._

_You had me kill her! There can be no forgiving you for that. What if it where Emily? Huh?_

_I'm deeply sorry for that, Steven. Would you tell Lexi?_

_Lexi? _I ask.

_What? _Sam thinks.

_She can hear our thoughts when we need her to._

"I accept his apology."

_She say she forgives you._

_Thank you. Steven, would you rejoin the pack. I swear I will do nothing to harm Lexi._

_Yes, Sam I will. _This is where I belong.

I meet him and nod my head.

He looks at Lexi and give a wolfy grin. She smiles. I can see it through Sam's mind.

_Steven, if what you said is true, then we have to find this other vampire._

_I agree._

_Gather up the pack and we'll talk about this, Lexi is welcome to join._

_Okay._

I run off and smile in my head.

?

"Um, Steven," Lexi says and jumps off me.

_Yeah?_ I ask clearly worried.

"Can I maybe go see Brandy?" she asks looking in the direction of his house. I'd love to let her go see him, but the pack might attack her and...

_Yeah, but when I'm able to go with you... I mean it's your life to do what you want to, but please let me go with you when you do, please._

"Can I please go now?" she pleads.

_Would you mind me going with you?_

"I'd like to go alone. If some tries to hurt me I'll yell for you. Okay?" I look at her and sigh.

_Ofcourse. Go ahead._

She kisses my muzzle and runs to his house.

!

I watch her leave and go find the pack.

I run to Jacob's house all the while thinking and worrying over her. Would I be able to get to her in time... If someone hurts her...

I pat at his door. He opens and runs into the woods and phases.

_What? _he spits.

_Sam wants us. There's a diffrent vampire that's beeen killing the people._

_Great. _

I run up to him and howl.

_You think they'll come?_

_I'm sure they will. That's a sign to go wolf. _He looks down and thinks of Bella.

_What's up?_ I ask him.

_Someone's been in her house. She was gone but... her bloodsucker boyfriend won't let me help her..._

_She your imprint? _

He sighs but doesn't answer because other wolves phase.

_What's wrong? I smell leech. _Paul asks.

_Lexi's talking to Brandy. _I say.

_You let her loose?! _Quil asks.

_She's fine. She's a veggie vampire. _I assure him.

They are running up to us.

_Why would you let her lose?! She could loose control and freak out and kill him. Or worse bite him! _Leah snarls. I hear her from here.

_Yeah, not your best idea, Steven. _Jacob thinks to me.

_She's fine! Anyway Sam wants us t-_

_There's a load of vampires killing in Seattle. Not just one.I spoke with the Cullens. There was one that was in Bella's bedroom. _Sam fills us in.

_!_

_!_

A lot of them think. Embry thinks, _What can we do?_

_I think the best think to do is take patrol around her house. _Sam suggest.

_I'm not going to! That's Jacob's little heart break. Count me out! _Leah spits.

_Leah! Stop. This is a human. Our job is to protect them. _Sam snares.

Leah quiets her thoughts.

_Can't we just end them? _Paul thinks.

_The Cullens have a plan. The physic vampire has saw flashes. There will be a war. For now we will watch Bella. They would like us to join them._

_Heck yeah! _Paul and Quil think together,

_Man! Finally! _Seth thinks. I can practically feel his longing to fight them.

_Seth, if we do fight, you'll be with Bella to protect her._

_Sam!_

_Seth. _Sam thinks with pure order. _We have scheduled a time to watch the vampires train. Tomorrow._

We all nod and walk off.

Chapter 11: Train

Chapter summary:  
Steven talks to Lexi. The wolves watch Bella and Train.

I run off to find Lexi. I smell her and find her at Brandy's house in the back yard.

I phase back to my human self and go find her.

"Hey, Lexi. Every thing okay?" I ask as I slap on my pair of jeans I hid before.

"Yeah," she smiles.

"What you guys talk about?''

She smiles and hugs me. "Everything."

"That's good."

"Yeah." She looks at the house. "I missed him."

"We are going to have to practice tomorrow for a "vampire war." A week from now, we have to attack. If you can, would you think about staying here?"

She glances at me and looks worried. "Is it bad?"

"I...don't think so."

"I'm coming."

"Lexi..." I whine.

"Please?"

"It's dangerous."

"You said it wasn't."

"Ugh! No! Please just don't. I'll be worried sick! Lexi... promise me you won't go." I plead.

"course." She tackles my mouth and every worry I have leaves me. I smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We went to a hotel and stayed there. I fell asleep and slept to 3:00.

"Hey! Hello, Steven...?"

"Huh?" I say googly opening my eyes. She hands me a plate of a hamburger, fries and an egg and cheese biscuits. Along with a cherry coke. I smile and attack it.

"You should go see the pack. I heard them howling. Eat first." She kisses me and walks off.

"Hey? Where are you going?" I ask.

"Hunt. Animals." I smile and she shuts the door, blowing me a kiss." Gosh, I love her.

"LOVE YOU!" I call.

"LOVE YOU MORE!"

I finish my food and slurp up my drink. I grab some extra jeans and a shirt and leave. I phase just in the woods.

_Steven! Hey, we need you and Jacob the take patrol around Bella's He'll show you where. He's down by your hotel. Not wolf. _Seth thinks to me. I thank him and go find Jacob.

He's tapping his foot, digging in the dirt some and see's me. He takes his clothes and phase.

_Hey, take patrol with me?_

_Sure._

We watch the house for a while. Talking about Bella. I learn about his pain and Bella angers me. I don't want to help her. She's pretty. Not as pretty as Lexi. I can't help but compare them which angers Jacob. I apologize and watch the house.

_When should we go train? _ I ask Jacob.

_Now. It's around 11:00 now._

_Oh, wow, okay._

We trot off and go find Sam. He tells us to go to the meadow. I follow Jacob. The Cullens seem nice. Sam, the others, and me sit in the shadows while Jacob sits with Bella.

They train and I watch worried about Lexi. We end it and go home. This went on for weeks.

**Chapter 12: War!**

**No summary.**

Finally, we get to do the real thing. I leave Lexi with Brandy and kiss her good-bye.

Sam told me I have to go with Seth and I had to help them with that. Seth was happy that he wasn't the only one sitting out. I phase with him and think of nothing but Lexi. My gravity. My whole world. The only thing holding me where I am.

_Steven, come on, man. Concentrate._

I begin running with him. My paw cold and wet from the snow that has fallin. Me and Seth left for the night. Jacob stayed with Bella. My silver paw pound the ground some more, leaving imprints in the ground.

We greet Bella and Edward. She seems okay. She smiles at me and them leaves the tent talking about favorite nights or something. I make a little nest of pine leave and perk up when Jacob freaks out when he hears them talk about marriage.

_NO! She's marrying him! _

I feel his pain and it hurts. I feel bad for him. Everything he worked for has been crushed. I can't help but think of Lexi again. I've tried to push it out of my mind.

_That... sucks. _Seth thinks.

We talk for a while and she came back. We watched her frantic every move.

"I- I hurt him all the time!" Bella cries. I lay down in my bed. _Yeah, Bella. You don't know the half of it. _I think along with Seth.

Later, Jacob takes Bella with him. She cames back and facepalms into a sleeping bag. Edward glides into the tent and comforts her.

I hear Edward talk to Bella some more when Edward becomes quiet at our whining.

We hear the commotion and perk up.

I see through the other wolf's eyes. It's begun. The tension rises. I listen to Edward tell everything that happens. Leah tackles a vampire, and the others tear and rip.

I hear something in the distance. I stop breathing. There are two vampire coming to where we are. My heavy heart pounds.

"Go!" Edward yells to us. We turn and wheel into the forest. Our paws patter into the ground. We run to the source. We run to a cliff side. My heavy heart pounds and. I'm suddenly thankful I didn't bring Lexi here.

Edward rushes and pushes Bella against the cliff. She asks who.

"Victoria," he spits the word as if it where a curse. He talks more but I'm not listening. Something about her not being the only one. My fur peeks up and stands on end. We are in the woods watching. Edward sent us away, but we would stay and fight.

I hear lighter foot step come from behind me.

_Lexi! No! Go! _Seth says in his mind. I turn and face her.

"I'm fighting with you!" she hisses so low, I'm not sure I hear it right.

_Lexi! I- Please go._

"Steven, I'm worried sick that something might happen to you. I'm here to make sure you'll be okay..."

_I'm worried about you!_

Just then, two vampires edge their way to them. A young looking one with short chopped hair. But, he's not the one who grabs my attention. A woman with firey red wavy hair and pitch black eyes snarls and looks at Bella.

Edward tries to plead with the boy for a long while. I'm so entranced with the red hair girl who Edward calls Victoria that I can't make out anything much. Finally, the boy lunges for them. Seth and I jump.

_Lexi! Run!_

"No!" She jumps of and rips of the guys a metal against metal sound, it comes off. She chunks it to the woods. He shrieks. I tackle the vampire while Seth tears off his a portion of what's left of it arm. Edward and Victoria do a sort of dance. Try to get passed the other. Riley or whatever his name is kicks me and I yelp while I hit the cliff. Lexi rushes to me. "Victoria!" Riley yells. She never looks his way. She begins to run while Edward, again pleads woth her.

"Are you okay?"

_I'm fine. Seth! Act hurt or something! We need to trick this guy!_

_Are you sure?!_

_He's almost gone yeah!_

Seth tries getting at him again while Lexi rushes to help. I pant, and Riley punches Seth so far. A second passes and Lexi looks to the cliff where I smell blood. She sniffs and looks torn.

_NO! _I think. Then Riley tears of her... Head by kicking it.

She falls and her head rolls. I jump up but not before he light her on fire. I tackle him and tear him to bits. Anger and remorse tears at my chest. It twist and churns and I puke. My chest rumbles and I can hardly breath... I fail to protect her. She's gone and it's because of me!

I fall down. Lexi! No! I watch the flames. Edward throw the girl in the fire. I close my eyes and cry! I'm stupid! I'm so stupid! I'm... I cry. I never take my eyes off the flames. I phase and cry.

"NO!" I cry. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Edward walks my way. "I'm so sorry." He rushes to the stupid Bella. She hurts every one... If she wouldn't have cut herself as I found out, Lexi would still be here.

A punch in my gut. A knife and a bullet. They all twist in me and slowly, I fall limp. I'm weak and helpless. I'm dumb and selfish. I failed her. I'm a sick person. I need help. My heart falls limp and I hurt to see her. She's gone. She's gone! I killed her! NO!

"Please! NO!" I failed to protect her. I killed her. No. No. No! "PLEASE! SOME ONE! HELP!"

Chapter 13: I Can't

No summary.

I sit at the edge of the cliff. Everyone said they where sorry. Everyone said they cared, but almost everyone's thought sot otherwise. They all thought terrible thoughts about her. I couldn't take it any more. So here I sit.

Lexi.

Edward and Bella visited me saying sorry and their thank you's for our protection against the vampires. We protected her. Bella should have stayed home! No one cares about Lexi.

I cry and shake. Lexi! The girls whose eyes held me in my place. I feel like I'm floating.

I'm gone. I want to be with her. I need her. I stand up on the cliff. For the first time in a long time, I feel cold. My body shakes without her.

Lexi.

I look down at the roaring water. I know it won't kill me. Nothing but a bullet or vampire could now. I hate this. I hate me! Why did I form that plan! I should have jumped up instead of sit there and watch... That's basically what I did. The horrific moment of watching it. Of knowing that all I will ever remember of her is the last look on her face. The look on her face before... She looked confused and scared. Her last word she heard me think was "NO!" It should have been, "I love you!" It should have been nothing at all. She should hear not last word or speak it. Her smile, her eyes should last forever. Her happiness should never leave this it did.

All because of me. A gut reaching twist as a knife digs deeper in me. I picture her lighter colored eyes. That can no longer hold me here.

I'm scared and alone, floating in space.

"I love you, Lexi," I whisper in a place where there is no oxygen. "I'm sorry."

**The End.**


End file.
